


Two Angels, a Bar, and a Plan.

by hoveringcat9



Series: Love in the Place of Lebanon, Kansas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel In Love, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Cute Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Dean is Not Oblivious, Fluff, Gabriel in the Bunker, Gabriel is oblivious, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous Gabriel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Rating has changed, Rimming, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: While watching movies in the bunker with Cas and Sam, Gabriel comes up with a off the cuff plan to finally end the UST between his brother and the eldest Winchester. He didn't count on his own feelings coming out to play or that Cas was a lot less innocent than he thought.





	1. The Plan

"You alright, bro," called Gabriel across the couch, it was movie night in the bunker. Dean was currently trying to deal with a very skittish antique specialist. So they could wrap up the case of the week. Leaving Cas, Sam, and Gabriel who were on their fourth movie. The seraph was currently adopting his classic head tilt position, a clear indication of confusion.

"Yes brother, I just noticed all these movies have had similar scenes in bars. Are they really that fun?" he asked still watching the movie, missing a very calculating look from the Archangel.

"Of course, just ask my man Sam." Gabriel replied instantly. Cas turned his attention to the hunter, causing Sam to be on high alert. He could feel the cogs turning in Gabriel's head, a plan was formulating which could only spell disaster. Turning to look at the Archangel, who winked accompanied with a look that said all would be explained later.

"It depends, Cas, but some bars are really awesome once you find one that fits." Sam chipped in wondering where this was going.

"Perhaps you should ask Dean, he's got a lot of experience with bars. Maybe if you asked he'd take you," told Gabriel, causing Sam to have a pretty good idea what he was planning. No doubt during this little expedition Cas will attract some attention, nothing spoke to Dean Winchester louder than jealousy. And God he hoped it would work (the UST between the seraph and his brother was at boiling point), he often wondered how much longer he could take being ignored while they both got lost in each other's eyes.

"You really think he would take me?" asked Castiel looking far too hopeful, it was almost too much to witness.

"Of course Cassie, we should all go and have some fun." thought Gabriel he was kind of desperate to see his Bigfoot hunter loosened up. Obviously, Sam wasn't his they were friends and if Gabriel thought about him, feeling disbelief at his tortured, yet still bright soul it was perfectly ...

_not normal_ his brain screamed at him. All at once Gabriel felt as if he himself had been struck by a bolt of lightning, so strong it could have come from his father.

_Fuck,_ his mind crumbling under the barrage how could he miss this. An archangel who was in no way naïve to matters of the heart, or bedroom was just as blind as Cas and that Neanderthal hunter of his.

"Gabriel, are you okay?" Sam asked. "It seemed like you were having an epiphany or something." his voice making Gabriel thrill all over.

"Of course, right Cassie go ask Dean he just arrived. I'm going to conjure you up some clothes, this accountant look is getting old. Sam find your own amusement." he instructed before dashing off to his room, once inside he sunk down to the floor. When his feelings changed towards the younger Winchester? He wasn't blind Sam was beautiful, Gabriel loved the size of him, his bright soul still so pure and true. A knock on the door roused him from his thoughts.

"Sam I'm busy, we can talk later." unable to face him for the moment, he needed time.

"Gabriel it's me." at Cas' voice he got up opening the door. No point denying him, since he could enter anyway. Though for a celestial being of light, Cas was definitely one of the more considerate ones. 

"So did Dean offer to take you?" he asked trying his best to hide his emotions.

"I haven't talked to him yet, I will so don't jump down my throat. I just came to speak to you, I know what you're up to. So I decided to offer my assistance or cahoots in this plan."

"I'm sorry bro, you've lost me," he said truthfully. Gabriel was truly beginning to think his mojo was off, currently, he just wanted to snap the day away.

"This scheme of yours with regard to the bar, basically I'll help you get your hunter. If you help me get mine," said Cas looking far too calculating than Gabriel thought possible.

"Wait you know you like Dean, you think I like Sam," Gabriel mumbled his legs felt heavy so he sat on the bed. How did this happen, he had gone from holding all the cards to suddenly feeling weighed down by feelings. Snapping up a chocolate bar to ease his turmoil only to throw it on the bed, shocking his brother in the process.

"Yes I know about my feelings for Dean, I'm in love with him." stated Cas simply.

"You love him, why haven't you told him this?" asked Gabriel glad he was sitting down.

"He's Dean, you have met him I believe," said Cas, truer words had never been spoken. "However, I can't go on like this; I have to know if he wants me?" Cas could feel the pain at the mere thought of Dean's rejection. Sitting down next to Gabriel, grabbing the chocolate he broke it in half to share knowing Gabriel would protest otherwise. 

"Cassie I know he's a little confused about the gender thing, but he wants you. As for Sam, he's just my friend." Gabriel found his voice sounded a lot steadier than it felt.

"Bullshit." put Cas simply. Dad alive what had these hunters done to his little brother, sullying him like this. How had they managed this after just a few years, when Gabriel had tried for millennia. "I can't believe you didn't see it sooner than fifteen minutes ago, though since your more matters of the bedroom, rather than the heart it's not surprising. Do you agree with us colluding?" asked Castiel.

"I think so just give me a minute to catch up, wait does Sam know you came in here?" he asked and Cas nodded.

"Don't panic, I told him you needed to know my sizes for the clothes. He fell for it: for years they've been around magic and angels, still, they underestimate and hold disbelief over our powers. Though if we get our hunters that may prove a good thing." stated Cas deviously.

"Cassie you are making me all kinds of proud. When did you know about Sam?" Gabriel could only handle simple terms for the moment. He was still adjusting which was perfectly understandable. 

"Earlier than you, it seems, I knew he was physically your type and you share similar pasts. You react to him, I know you haven't noticed it, Gabriel. So think about the last few months." he encouraged. 

"I'm going to speak to Dean now, keep me out of things so you and Sam can plan together. It will help you get closer to him, if you pull away he'll become suspicious. This way you can measure your feelings for him and his for you." said Cas leaving the room before Gabriel could protest. 

Gabriel fell back on the bed, munching on chocolate that wasn't cutting it. What a great night this was turning into if sugar wasn't helping lift his spirits: could that mean his feelings for Sam were love.


	2. The Seraph's Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel talks to Dean, as Gabriel still adjusts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for anyone who has read this, I hope you like chapter 2.

Dean was bent over the driver's seat of Impala, trying to reach his phone having dropped it earlier. When he was startled.

"Hello, Dean." Cas's voice made him jump banging his head on the roof.

"Dammit, Cas, a little warning next time," he said finally reaching his phone, getting up while rubbing his head he met the unbelievable blue eyes of _his,_ no not his just the Angel. Nailed it.

"I apologize, Dean, do you need healing?" offered Cas moving into the hunter's space.

"Whoa Cas, personal space." Dean took a step back before continuing. "I'm fine, no healing required." if he got too close; those eyes would be his undoing. Dean couldn't risk that.

"I'm glad, so did things go well with Axton? Did you acquire the sword?"

"Sure did, had to use my charm and everything." Dean smiled heading to the boot.

"Uh huh, I hope you didn't leave too much of a mess." knowing Dean had used his fists a little.

"I left him walking then we had a chat, Cas you should see this thing: it's beautiful and fucking badass." with the boot open Cas reached in, the sword felt good in his hands calling to the warrior side of him.

"You're right it's beautiful" it was exquisite, crafted from Damascus Steel the hilt decorated with carvings. Along its guard lay emeralds so green, Cas found himself reminded of Dean. "I will place it in the artefact room, where you will leave it be." damn Cas getting all authoritative made Dean feel a little hot under the collar.

"No fair, we don't know for sure that it's cursed and if so its influence is gradual. I could take it on one hunt at least," he whined.

"No, I will not let any harm come to you, Dean Winchester. It will stay here until we can determine its origins and curse level." the Angel could be so forceful Dean could swear his pants felt a little tight. He quickly coughed and nodded his agreement, watching as the sword magically vanished by way of Angel grace.

"So did you need something Cas? I hope you haven't come to distract me as Gabriel dispels whatever chaos he let loose." once he had returned home to bedlam: all in the name of the archangel's boredom. He had seen fit to conjure a menagerie of mythical animals, shortly losing control of the pack. Though easily fixable with a snap of fingers, it still bothered Dean the bunker was his home. The only real one him and Sammy had ever had except for the Impala, while he loved his baby it wasn't the same. It was important to Dean that Gabriel respect that.

"Trust me Dean there has been no chaos, only movies." Assured Cas. "You are correct, I do have a proposition for you.

"Cool, so shoot Cas." replied Dean while Cas tilted his head.

"I have no gun Dean, I would never shoot you. It goes against every fiber of my being." Dean had long ago gotten used to Cas' oddities but he wondered how his simple misunderstandings were still adorable, _no_ not adorable it was just weird that was it definitely not adorable.

"It's just an expression, so what did you want to ask me?" he asked leaning against the Impala.

"Well the movies we watched were heavily saturated with bar scenes, so I wondered if we could go tomorrow night?" asked Cas while Dean's eyebrows reached new heights.

"You want to go to a bar?" he stated trying to get a handle on things, Cas wasn't a bar person. Sure he could take care of himself, but bars were for relaxing how could Dean do that and take care of his angel? 

Suddenly Dean was hit with a realization: _Cas was his._ Was there anyone else who had been pulled from perdition by the Seraph, _no_ because that was just something between them. (And yes he knew how that sounded). 

And now he wanted to go to a bar, where anything could happen. Cas could face advances from scum unfit to be near him. How could he say no? When Cas seemed so excited about going, but dammit he would go armed no one was messing with Cas.

"I do, Gabriel has said we could all go. Though there is something I'm not too sure about Dean. What is a wingman? the movies referenced this several times, yet no characters had wings."

"Ah Cas that's something friends do for each other, when they want to hook up with someone." he still looked lost, God he was going to have to say it. "You know for sex." Dean managed, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Oh okay well we'll be that for each other then." offered Cas.

"You mean you want to get laid?" asked Dean incredulous, surely the angel had misunderstood.

"Not with a stranger." making Dean wonder if he meant something by that. "But perhaps it would be nice to meet someone and steal a kiss," said Cas licking his lips causing Dean's eyes to track the movement. 

He felt the urge boiling under his skin, to know how those lips would feel and taste like against his own. This wasn't a new feeling; he felt so tired of denying it. Fear was what kept him from reaching out for his angel. 

All movements trapped, any words of declaration lodged in his throat. While the voice of his father ran riot in his head.

"Are you okay Dean?" asked Cas tilting his head.

"What? yeah sorry, buddy. I brought back pizza if you want to wrangle the others." said Dean rubbing his neck before opening the back door of the Impala. When he turned around Cas was gone leaving Dean to shake his head and carry the pizza into the kitchen.

* * *

Castiel re-joined Gabriel in his room, finding the Archangel still sitting on his bed. Instead of delighting in conjuring all kinds of sartorial heaven, having no doubt that some pieces would be obscene.

"Brother, are you still in distress?" he asked obviously the revelation about Sam had shaken Gabriel harder than he first realized.

"Sorry, Cassie I guess I'm still in shock, how did things go with Dean?" Cas felt for his brother Archangels were not used to surprises.

"Good we're all heading out tomorrow night, this will afford you and Sam time to plot. I also brought up wingmen with Dean, suggesting we could be such for each other. Then proceeded to draw attention to my lips." smiled Cas as Gabriel stared at him nonplussed.

"Damn bro, how Dean take that?" the proud sound of Gabriel's voice caused a surge of happiness in the angel.

"He did seem irked, he has brought home pizza for dinner." a knock on the door sounded and at Sam's voice, Cas vanished. 

* * * 

"Gabe, Dean's back with pizza," called Sam as Gabriel silently cursed Castiel for leaving him. "I asked him to get some ice cream for you as well," he added making Gabriel's heart soar.

Oh, Dad, how could something as generic as ice cream make him feel so happy? Because Sam requested it especially for you his brain readily supplied, a fact he did his best to ignore.

While true nothing could be meant by it, least of all that Sam liked him. It was just ice cream, taking a calming breath he opened the door.

"Hey Sammy, pizza and ice cream sound great." he said looking up into the eyes of the hunter, he was extraordinary. 

Gabriel couldn't help but wonder if he was proportional, NO he squashed the thoughts down thinking like that would lead to trouble. Sam could get hurt in the process, for once Gabriel found himself wishing for the bliss of ignorance. 

"So can I get a sneak peak of Cas' new clothing?" Sam asked excitedly trying to peek through the gap in the door.

"No it's meant to be a surprise, but rest assured you both will be suitably impressed." it was a good thing he didn't sleep since he hadn't even started yet.

"Fine, come on it's time for pizza." Gabriel gasped when Sam took his hand pulling him from the room, following he hoped he could get through this.


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry its late I lay blame equally at work, my own procrastination and watching Fantastic Beasts twice. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and my shameful use of one of my favourite Dumbledore quotes.

Sam woke surprised at how well rested he felt, making him look forward his morning run. Pulling back the covers he stretched before quickly dressing in shorts and a vest, grabbing his running shoes last.

Managing to slip out of the bunker without bumping into the non-sleeping habitants, Dean wasn't an issue: he'd probably still be asleep when he returned. 

Thinking of Dean made his mind turn to tonight, he felt hopeful in finally getting his brother with Cas. Feeling more invested than he had been in his own romantic life of late: it wasn't easy to have a relationship in his line of work. 

While one night stands were fun, he felt dejected afterward, for him it was about forming a connection. The air was still cool in the early light though he was certain it would warm up later. 

Sam now focused his thoughts on the day ahead, most looking forward to speaking with Gabriel. Once things had been set in motion yesterday, Sam felt as if they hadn't really spoken. Obviously, Gabriel had to get things organized he understood that, knowing Gabriel wanted this as much as himself. 

Unsure of his reasoning, Sam felt certain something else was going on. Before Gabriel had retreated to his room yesterday he had seemed different, Sam was sure he had figured something out but what could it be? Later during their dinner of pizza and ice cream, Gabriel had been quiet, only joining in when prompted whereas normally Gabriel was the conversation.

He loved the limelight. Sam had noticed Cas trying to get Gabriel talking, the result had been stilted. As if he was being pulled in two directions, even stranger the two Angels had been passing furtive looks between them. That seemed almost nervous, how could an Archangel be nervous?

Gabriel could practically do anything under the sun, and probably over it with just a snap of his fingers. Even Dean who would normally rile him up, for his own amusement left him be. It certainly didn't bode well to Sam at all. 

Perhaps that was why he'd woken so alert today, knowing him and Gabriel would be planning things for tonight. He could suss things out one on one; giving Dean and Cas a chance to be alone, it was a win-win.

They were low on supplies so they would probably do that together: Cas always loved watching humankind up close. He said to get a better grasp of their peculiarities, seemingly the Seraph was still completely oblivious to his own. 

Running was a great way to clear the cobwebs, allowing Sam to think more openly. When spending most of his time bogged down in research, it was a refuge. Suddenly he stopped, whether, from the exercise or the crisp air, he didn't know. But the reasons for Gabriel's odd behavior was obvious.

Sam wasn't like his brother, he could freely admit (to himself anyway) his attraction to the Archangel. He didn't know when or how it had happened until it had made itself known. Acceptance had been more of a struggle. Fear nor his Father had ever factored into it, could this have been what Gabriel had realized?

Was he thinking up ways to let him down, having no illusions his feelings would be returned? His soul was too tainted, beyond fractured to be enough for an Archangel.

What had given himself away? he was always so careful. Deciding to cut his run short, he headed back to the bunker.

* * * 

Gabriel was feeling a lot better this morning, he'd spent the entire night coming up with possible outfits for Cas. Finding trouble deciding what would best work for Dean and his brother. 

Between moments of inspiration, he tried desperately to keep his thoughts off Sam. It had been so impossible that _sleep_ seemed the better option, hoping his brain would rest from the thoughts plaguing his mind. He loved to sleep but waking up was a bitch, once up he headed straight to the coffee machine.

Choosing to actually work the thing, instead of snapping his fingers. Doing so in aid to appreciate his grace. Once it was ready he took his cup to sit at the map table, surprised at hearing the front door open, it had to be Sam which would mean ... 

_Oh no_ quickly sending a telepathic plea to his brother, he sat glued to the chair watching Sam descend the stairs. The problem being, this wasn't normal jeans and flannel Sam. This was _running Sam._

Gabriel gulped watching the hunter: dressed in shorts teamed with a vest that was stuck to his body, his skin glazed with sweat making Gabriel feel dizzy. 

_Oh, Father,_ he prayed feeling unable to get a handle on this whole thing, last night had been an absolute disaster. If he didn't buck up soon Sam was going to notice, not having a lot or any experience feeling like this. Only knowing he didn't like it. 

"Morning Gabe." Sam greeted standing in front of the stairs.

"Hey, Sam I didn't know you were up, guess I should have realized you'd be out running. Well don't let me stop you or anything, I imagine you probably want to get in the shower." he babbled his mind filling with the image of Sam naked and wet. Though glorious it did nothing to help, the fact he was sitting down was his one silver lining.

Where in hell was Cassie? If he was ignoring such desperate calls for his daily bee watching, there would be hell to pay. Though why he was relying on his brother to ease the awkwardness was anyone's guess. He doubted anyone could think clearly under the gaze of someone so beautiful.

"Good Morning," Castiel spoke from behind the younger Winchester causing him to jump with a squeal, how could a supposed world class hunter scare so easily? Surely he'd be used to surprises (and Cas) by now. It definitely wasn't endearing.

"God Cas you scared the crap out of me, why are you so cheery this morning?" asked Sam turning to look at Gabriel who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just looking forward to my first night at a bar, Sam it would be best if you were to go shower," Cas answered screwing up his nose in fake distaste, Sam's relaxed face instantly morphing into a pissed off scowl. Though being told you smell in a round about way, by an angel of the lord could have that effect Gabriel supposed.

"Hey, I was trying to talk to Gabriel before we were so rudely interrupted." Sam glared at Cas, which was unusual considering how well they got on normally. Often finding solace in each other away from their crazy older brothers. 

"He'll be here once you finish, besides we have angel business to discuss." Sam clenched his jaw his hands becoming fists before storming off, Gabriel let his head fall against the table. "Someone's a little possessive." Cas said taking a seat next to Gabriel.

"He just wanted to speak to me, thanks for coming, Cas. I was totally losing it and talking too much."

"Oh I understand brother, these Winchester men are quite troublesome. However, you must see that Sam wants you back," stated Castiel like it was something mundane rather than life changing.

"Even if you're right Cas, I'm no good for Sammy, and Dean will ... hey own." Gabriel exclaimed when he was suddenly smacked upside the head. 

"You will not talk like that, you are plenty good enough for Sam. As for Dean, you can leave him to me, besides if things go as planned tonight he'll be somewhat pre-occupied." Cas' smile was a mix between mischievous and leering.

"Bro that's plain nasty, you do realize Dean will be expecting some quivering virgin, not some confident sexpert." volunteered Gabe.

"Maybe I'll pretend for him, but the thought of surprising him seems much more satisfying. My grace hums just thinking about it." Gabriel once again banged his head against the table wondering how this was his life as the older Winchester appeared still wearing his sleep clothes that had Cas practically drooling.

"Oh fuck what's happened?" Gabriel turned to look at him questioningly. "Come on you were both acting weird last night, now here you both are looking all pensive. Is a relative on the loose or something? Do you need to leave and get all smitey." Dean finished probably more worried at Cas leaving than any imminent threat.

"Paranoid much?" asked Gabriel realizing with all consideration he had a right to be. "We were just talking, we are brothers," he added.

Right, sorry." Dean apologized before looking around for Sam.

"Sam's in the shower, I promise Dean nothing is afoot, are we still going out tonight?" asked Cas pulling off his most innocent look, jeez he had everyone fooled.

"Of course Cas, if that's what you want." replied the hunter hand rubbing his neck while Cas nodded enthusiastically, Sam then chose to re-enter the room all clean and wearing a tight gray t-shirt and jeans. Gabriel felt his cheeks blush, quickly covering it up by taking a sip of coffee. Sam still looked annoyed, more so because of the extra body in the room. Did that mean he wanted Gabriel alone? To what purpose?

"Right let's get breakfast on the way," suggested Dean sensing (without understanding) the tension he left for the kitchen. Sam following with a huff, since was still Cas was holding his ground. 

An hour later Gabriel watched in horror as Dean and Cas left the bunker on a supply run, he had asked (not begged since such a thing was beneath an Archangel) his brother not to go. Offering to snap up anything they needed, a suggestion the Seraph shot down as ludicrous. All because he wanted some alone time with Dean, adding it would do him good to be alone with Sam.

Having no idea how it had happened; it seemed like his little brother was calling all the shots now. Leaving Gabriel unsure of himself, his first desire was to hide away in his bedroom. Though he couldn't do that again, especially when Sam had seemed so hurt by Cas' earlier dismissal. So summoning his courage, he made himself stay in the kitchen with Sam.

"Finally we're alone, I thought they'd never leave. Cas seemed like an over protective guard dog this morning." Sam currently had his back to Gabriel loading the dishwasher.

"It wasn't intentional he just acts that way sometimes, in regard to news from angel radio. Its the warrior part of him." lied Gabriel.

"Shit Gabe I didn't even ask, is everything okay? You're not sick are you?" Sam asked fear obvious in his eyes.

"With what Sammy? Archangel flu!" causing Sam to double over laughing. "Hey don't laugh, this could be serious." Gabriel continued smiling, Sam's laughter was pure joy to his grace. Cas was right: he did respond to the youngest Winchester. It could only be described by one word: _Mate._

Would Sam be willing to let Gabriel claim him? Not that he was ready for such a step. Though once his grace had chosen someone willing, he didn't know how long it could be denied.

"I'm sorry its just nice to have you back, you've been so quiet these last few days Gabe. I was worried about you, thought that I'd done something. You would let me know if something was bothering you, right?" Sam look so sincere, Gabriel found himself praying to his father: how could he be worthy of someone so pure?

"Of course Sam, I'm sorry for worrying you. Why don't we continue planning to get our brothers banging." he so had this, whatever that blip had been it was gone. He could handle Sam Winchester.

"Please never say that again, ugh I've changed my mind those few days without your acerbic wit was absolute bliss." joked Sam smiling like an idiot.

"How dare you Samshine, take that back for I cannot endure the wound." he said clutching his chest in mock pain.

"The nicknames are back then, I'm really happy about that." those words were like the most joyous music to Gabriel's ears.

"Me too, Sammich." 

* * *

Castiel loved supply runs, he liked to see the differences in all the shopping carts. Humans were so different to each other even in this trivial way. Though to him most foods still tasted of molecules, so perhaps it was more important than first realized.

His good spirits were somewhat dampened by the fact he was currently hiding from his Dean. Since the hunter was more perceptive than Castiel would like, he'd adopted his best attempt to appear breezy, when he'd wanted to use this time to excite Dean for tonight. 

He wanted to be fun and playful, due to his brother's sudden crisis (desertion of confidence more like) he felt forced to stay away. Lest Dean started asking more questions about last night. He sometimes hated his brother's trickster side. Now he found himself wishing it would resurface. 

Perhaps he could form a plan of his own, knowing Gabriel's plan relied on making Dean jealous enough to act. Castiel was practically past the point of patience if things didn't go his way tonight; he was going to jump his hunter for the kiss he was so desperate for. 

Thinking he could play his brother at his own game, he started to run through scenarios. No one had to show actual interest in Sam, he just needed to make it appear so. He had no doubt the younger Winchester could draw some attention. If as Castiel suspected: judging from Sam's behavior this morning, Gabriel had taken him for his mate. All it would need was a hint of interest, for jealously to surge. Knocking the fear out of him, leaving him ready to claim Sam.

Tonight's escapades were certainly becoming a lot more entangled. 

"Ready to go ang- ah Cas?" Dean asked from behind him, Cas lost all attempt of reply: He felt sure Dean had almost called him Angel? "Honey?" Cas melted into a pile goo, what was happening?

"I mean, would you like some? They have some really good organic ones the next aisle over," explained Dean quickly walking away, motioning for Cas to follow. Though a little heartbroken Cas happily followed, glad that Dean had been thinking of him.

"Wow Dean this was really thoughtful, thank you." he beamed, finding his voice along the way. There were so many different flavors, taking sneaky looks at the hunter. His cheeks a little pink from blushing; Cas wanted to make him squirm a little more.

"I think I'll try this one." reaching out for a jar of pecan. "And do you have everything for tonight?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, I thought we could eat at the bar." he replied.

"That would be lovely, have you stocked up on prophylactics?" he didn't take his eyes off Dean, watching him react with his whole body.

"What are you talking about Cas?" he asked quickly taking a breath. "I mean tonight's about having fun with you and our brothers, I'm not looking to hook up." he finished strongly.

"I doubt you'll be looking for a hunt either but I imagine you'll still be going fully loaded as a precaution, this is the same thing, Dean." 

"It's really not Cas, can we just drop this." trying his best to adopt Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Dean if you're sure, though tonight is an adventure. If we go by the wisdom of Dumbledore adventure is a flighty temptress, perhaps temptation will find you tonight." finished Cas smiling deeply, realizing he was extremely close to the hunter so much that he could feel his warmth. It felt addictive Cas looked up into deep pools of forest green not daring to look away, so sure that if he stayed Dean would move closer. He watched in rapt attention as the hunter licked his lips, causing him to inch forward. When the sound of a jar smashing, filled the silence and caused them to spring apart. 

"I'm going to pay, I'll meet you outside." and Dean was gone. Dashing Cas' hopes of his first real kiss with Dean. When he finally felt calm enough, he walked to the Impala with a heavy heart. Looking forward to speaking with his brother.

* * *

Since packing the food away Dean had been camping out in his bedroom, his mind running over everything that had happened at the store. He'd been so close to kissing his angel, he'd wanted it desperately. Blaming those deep blue eyes: they had a hold of him like nothing else. Thankfully the noise whatever it was, had pulled him back from certain doom. More importantly on the drive back to the bunker, Cas had been his normal dorky self. Dean loved him for it ... 

_Loved?_ No of course not, he just liked him a lot. He felt happy that Cas wasn't angry, that his stupid lack of control hadn't caused a rift between them. That's all it was, no way did he love Cas. 

They had decided to head out around seven, so they could grab some food. Before the bar got too crowded, checking his watch Dean went to grab a shower. He was feeling oddly apprehensive about tonight like he was on a cliff edge scrambling to hold on when it might be more exciting to fall. 

He made it a quick shower, feeling filled with a nervous and excitable energy: that had him itching when standing still too long. 

Getting dressed he used his good cologne, opting to wear his tight jeans a dark gray Henley with a blue shirt left unbuttoned. Grabbing his leather jacket favorite gun, knife, and a spare. No way he was going without them, not on Cas' first night out. Picking up his keys, wallet, and phone he left, walking out to find Sam sitting at one of the tables. Dressed also in jeans and a t-shirt, with some weird literature reference he guessed. Man his brother was a nerd.

"Sammy, where are the others?" he asked taking a seat opposite his baby brother.

"In Gabriel's room, I wouldn't go in there though." he pre-empted, seeing Dean was about to move. "There's been a lot of colorful language from both parties," he added thankfully since Dean was moments away from storming the room at the mere suggestion of Gabriel trying to bully Cas. Logically he knew that wouldn't be the case, he knew how much Gabriel loved his little brother it was a similarity they shared. His instincts were a lot harder to quell.

"I sure don't want to get in the way of two angels, Cas can take care of himself." he said smiling at the thought of his angel, Sam didn't look convinced.

"How many weapons do you have on you right now?" dammit, little brothers were the absolute worst.

"Three, happy now bitch." Dean almost growled with no heat.

"Ecstatic, jerk," he replied smiling, just as the door opened Gabriel came out first, in burgundy jeans, a charcoal shirt and a denim jacket throwing a wink at Sam(who blushed furiously). Luckily Dean was too pre-occupied to notice, especially when Cas stepped nervously out of the room ...

_Holy shit,_ there his angel stood trench and lose tie gone. Replaced by tight black jeans, a crisp white shirt the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Displaying toned and slightly tanned arms the first buttons undone, teamed with a figure-hugging navy waistcoat sans tie. Dean gulped his angel looked _fucking hot,_ making his penchant for bringing weapons tonight more justified.

"Hello Dean, do I look okay?" he asked walking towards the hunter as if they were alone. To Dean, it felt like it as if the world had boiled down to him and his angel.

"Yeah Cas, you look really different." he cringed not wanting Cas to doubt himself. "Good, you look good," he added feeling himself blush.

"Thank you, Dean, you look nice too, shall we go?" he asked.

"Yes, lets go," he said following the others out, doing his best not to stare at Cas' ass. For some reason, he thought it was going to be a long night.


	4. The Bar or Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to hit the bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this felt like it took ages to finish. I hope you like it and Happy Holidays.

Dean was watching in abject horror or perhaps pride, as Sam took another a bite of his burger. He was feeling calmer than when he'd first entered the place, having his favorite meal in front of him was definitely helping. 

His senses were still on full alert, he was luring anyone and everyone who might have eyes on his angel into a false sense of security. So he'd have the upper hand. The four of them were currently sitting in a booth, Dean sitting on the outside protecting, _no_ next to his angel a position he'd maneuvered by walking slowly bringing up the rear of the group.

He had done this to gauge the reactions the other patrons had to Cas, feeling sure everyone had taken notice while Cas was busy drinking in his surroundings. Looking adorable while doing so. Dean had watched as everyone took in the fresh meat, he and Sam had been here a few times. He felt glad Sam had suggested it: knowing the food was good plus being in familiar surroundings was helping him a whole lot.

"Dude what's up with your face?" asked Sam sitting in the opposite corner it felt weird not having his brother directly across from him. Wait, could Gabriel be doing the same thing, was he guarding Sam? They did spend an awful amount of time with each other, mainly because Gabriel pissed him off. Surely there was no other reason, Sammy couldn't have feelings for the dick archangel. Just no way.

"Sam, whatever do you mean? Dean's face is just as lovely ..." the sentence was left unfinished as Cas found untold treasure in his burger. Dean blushed quickly grabbing his beer leaving Sam and Gabriel to roll their eyes at each other. 

"You're always nagging me to eat this type of food." Sam continued attempting to dispel the awkward silence settling over them.

"Yeah well Sammy, seeing it is another thing entirely." admitted Dean finding his voice.

"Well it's Cas' special night, thought I'd celebrate." he said losing himself in another bite.

"You've got the right idea, Sammy, you shouldn't deny yourself such a carnal pleasure and meat is definitely one of those." agreed Gabriel causing Dean to choke on his beer, Castiel immediately responded patting his back. Moving closer causing their thighs to brush against each other, it was too much for the hunter.

"I gotta pee." he said standing up quickly causing Cas to lurch forward losing his support from Dean's body. 

Once ensconced in the bathroom, Dean stood against the door hitting his head a few times desperately trying to get a hold of his warring emotions. He knew he couldn't keep running away, his feeling for Cas were too strong to ignore. He needed to push away the negativity and embrace them.

* * *

"Now that's the tame part of the evening over, it's time to get crazy," shouted Gabriel snapping his fingers, they arrived at what was unmistakably a gay bar. 

Sam had been expecting something like this, no way was Gabriel going to settle with the non-threatening bar he and Dean frequented after a hunt. Though he'd assume Gabriel would pick a strip club perhaps get Cas a lap dance, anything to make Dean squirm. This, however, would work just as well if not better.

"No way dude, I ain't going in there." proclaimed Dean immediately while Sam chuckled.

"Come on Dean where's your sense of adventure?" asked Gabriel goading the elder Winchester into agreeing. "The nights still young, and there'll be booze a plenty."

"Have you been here before?" asked Sam studying the archangel.

"Sammy I been down here forever, I've done it all. Have I not regaled you with the time I once pretended to be one of the cupids all in the name of ... " Sam hadn't been paying attention to the others once Gabriel got going, so he jumped when Dean shouted. 

"Where the hell is my car?" the hunter all but snarled. Sam peeked a quick glance at Cas: the angel looked pissed off.

"Don't worry Deano, she's behind you somewhere." pacified Gabriel gesturing his hand out towards the parking lot. "Don't think about driving away, that baby of yours ain't going to start; not without me," he informed with a smirk, one that had Sam fearing for his life no one messed with Dean's car and got away with it.

"You're lucky this is Cas' night, I'm not going to ruin it for him. But you'd better pray to that jackass of a father of yours baby's okay, I'll get you for this." Dean countered with his own glaring look before walking out to find his beloved car.

"Seriously, does he expect me to be scared or something." griped Gabriel only to be met with unamused expressions from Sam and Cas.

"Gabriel it's like our number one rule, leave the car alone." warned Sam feeling a little annoyed, they didn't need Dean in a bad mood.

"It was a joke, technically I didn't even touch it and it'll work fine once I tell it to." he smiled as if impressed with his own mastery. Gabriel's relationship with modesty was pretty non-existent.

"Enough, Gabriel a word." yep definitely pissed off, Sam watched Cas walk away from the entrance so they could have some privacy, only for Gabriel not to join him.

"No can do bro, I think it's time to come clean to the littlest ..." Sam watched the two brothers with interest catching Gabriel's eye "Sorry I mean youngest Winchester." he finished proudly.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Sam knowing he was out of the loop on something. He walked over to Cas feeling concern for the seraph.

"I want to know why you brought us here?" asked Cas "This wasn't part of the plan." 

"Wait when did you become part of the plan?" Sam looked at Cas questioningly.

"Sorry Sammy, but Cassie here has been integral tonight, he's a sly one that's for sure." Gabriel then proceeded to snap up a cocktail (Tom Collins) while Sam went back and forth between the two angels before stopping at Cas.

"I don't understand." Sam felt as if everything had derailed. Tonight had been about putting a stop to the endless UST between Cas and his brother. Was that even the plan now?

"Well Sammy when a boy likes another boy, he conspires with his magnificent brother how to woo said boy," claimed Gabriel. "I'm sensing some hostility." he added when Sam deployed his classic bitch face and Castiel copied him.

"Really? Did you think bringing him to a gay bar was the best idea?" shouted Sam, they needed subtlety for this to work or Dean would dig his heels in.

"This wasn't part of my plan Sam, I'm just desperately in love with your brother." uttered Cas looking so forlorn that Sam's heart went out to him. He could relate after all.

"Sorry, Cassie but I had to, I couldn't have you calling all the shots." Gabriel smiled as Sam thought standing close to two angels headed for a heated argument was not the best course.

"So you did this for control, not because you thought it would help me?" queried Cas managing to keep his voice level.

"Cassie, it's not - " Gabriel started only to be cut off. 

"Guys we should stop talking about this, Dean will be back any second." Sam placated getting a grunted fine from both parties felt only a little reassuring. 

"Perhaps your right Sam, I'd hate for any more secrets to come tumbling out." said Cas all the while staring at Gabriel, whose whole demeanor shifted from cocky to meek. Sam was certain he saw something else flash across the archangels face, he couldn't get a clear read off it. Though if pushed he'd say it was fear.

"So are we heading in or what?" asked Dean stepping out from the shadows. "What's going on?" he asked adopting his assessing look.

"Nothing Dean, we were just waiting for you," answered Cas as Gabriel kept peculiarly quiet. He watched Dean and Cas share what seemed to be a telepathic conversation, or just more staring. 

"Sammy?" Dean turned to him. He nodded to his brother and they entered the club. Once inside Dean headed to the bar whereas Sam felt guilty: this was far from what he'd imagined. 

The interior was leagues away from what he'd expected: the walls were a deep burgundy, colorful lights reflected upon them. Comfy couches and booths in blues and oranges filled the space away from the dance floor. It was just like any other bar, only a lot cleaner than he was used to. 

Sam wondered if everything worked out tonight, how things would change. Dean and Cas would be together a lot more. Romantically, it would be an adjustment. Hopefully giving him a chance to be closer to Gabriel. He felt both excited and a little apprehensive at the prospect: Gabriel was fun to be around depending on his sugar levels. 

He wondered if he could keep his feelings secret for much longer, surely such strong feelings would be easily detected by someone as powerful as Gabriel. Especially when those feelings were directed his way.

Deciding against joining the others so he could think some more he strode over to the bar, where he caught the eye of the bartender a pretty girl with flame red hair. 

* * *

"Gabriel I must apologize, this place is rather charming." conceded Castiel having been at the gay bar for a few hours now the seraph was surprised by how much he liked it, though he still had plans to mess with Gabriel feeling this was the perfect opportunity.

"I thought you'd like it, my wisdom is completely under appreciated. So where's Dean?" he asked looking around, they were currently sat at a table with tall chairs. Gabriel had his back to the bar and was missing an innocent interaction between Sam and the bartender, which was just the scene Cas needed.

"I believe he's gathering his courage in the bathroom, I must say brother I am impressed with how calm you've seemed around Sam this evening," Cas said though concerned for Dean he needed him to stay away for this to work.

"It was just a wobble Cassie, I'm an archangel I'm not going to let little Sammy Winchester rule over me. If anything he should be the one quivering." Gabriel managed to sound blithe while fishing out the olive from his martini.

"So your grace isn't teeming just below the surface desperate to claim him?" asked Cas discreetly watching Sam laughing along with the girl behind the bar, from what he could make out she was very pretty.

"Claim? Dad Castiel can you say jumping the gun. Besides the whole claiming thing is archaic and overrated. No thank you! Sam and I are just headed for some fun sexy times, there's no need to be slapping the angel equivalent to marriage on us." exclaimed Gabriel looking at him in disbelief while Cas was just looking forward to the upcoming outburst.

"I'm glad, brother, for Sam is certainly making friends tonight. Even without the aid of a wingman." he gestured for Gabriel to turn around, the timing couldn't have been better as the girl leaned across the bar placing her hand on Sam's bicep.

* * *

Gabriel turned around his eyes immediately finding Sam through the throng of people. He stood at the bar laughing while currently being _touched,_ by some girl or more importantly someone who wasn't him. 

He felt the cocktail glass break in his hand as his grace surged throughout his body. Stepping forward he moved through the crowd with ease, watching as Sam turned towards him. Could it be possible that Sam was reacting to his grace, oh Dad was Sam accepting of his intentions?

"Gabriel?" Sam asked his voice wavering. 

"Of course, I'll just leave you guys alone." said the girl smiling, grabbing the bottle of whiskey she had been serving Sam from.

"No don't leave on my account, Sam please acquaint me with your new friend." Gabriel didn't recognize his own tone of voice, he needed to get control of himself.

"I can introduce myself thanks, I'm Brooke." she replied before turning to Sam "I'm sorry Sam, but you can do so much better than him." she screamed when the bottle she'd been holding exploded without causing a single injury.

"Leave us." roared Gabriel watching her walk away; as if nothing weird had taken place. Gabriel turned his attention to Sam. "You been talking about me, Sammy?"

"I ... uh yes." stammered Sam causing Gabriel's grace to react, even more, he felt desperate to claim him but he had to make sure Sam was completely on board.

"Sam, it may not seem it but I am doing my absolute best to control myself here. Tell me I'm wrong and I'll back off, if not we'll leave but I need you to tell me." implored Gabriel once again struck by Sam's beauty, he couldn't remember wanting someone so much

"You want me?" whimpered Sam his voice close to breaking. Gabriel felt disbelief, did Sam really think himself unworthy of him. How? Sam's soul was breath-taking it would honor Gabriel to bond with one so bright.

"So much, all this time I was under the impression Cassie was oblivious. But it turns out it was me, you asked me that day if I was okay if I was having an epiphany." Gabriel watched Sam nod. "It was you, Sam, you were the epiphany, of course, Cas already knew. Damn sneaky that brother of mine." 

"If I consent what will you do?" asked Sam. 

"I'm going to take you somewhere, no one will be able to find. I want to talk some more then I want to claim you." Gabriel's breath caught at Sam' visible shudder giving him an idea "Can you feel my grace Sam it's barely containable, desperate to reach out to you. Close your eyes if you concentrate you should feel it." he said pushing on his grace. He heard Sam gasp, feeling Sam's soul responding to him. It felt wonderful.

"Gabriel please, can we leave?" he asked Gabriel moved forward to take his hand. "Wait, could you kiss me?" he asked shyly his protest almost breaking Gabriel's heart. Instead of flying them away he snapped his fingers, silence fell over the bar everyone frozen except for them.

"Yes." Gabriel surged forward capturing Sam's lips with his own. One hand possessively finding Sam's hip the other threading through his soft hair, as Gabriel fought to keep control of himself. He felt Sam yield, a whimper escaping his throat and Gabriel wanted more of them, the urge to deepen the kiss was so strong he felt desperate to taste Sam. Regrettably, he strengthened his resolve and pulled away, the blissed out look on Sam's face was more than reward enough. "That was a promise Sammy, of things still to come," he said breathing heavily he held out his hand. Sam reached for it willingly, Gabriel unsnapped the bar wishing his brother luck before flying his Winchester away.

* * *

Cas watched in happiness as Gabriel and Sam left the bar, a little shame also coiling in his stomach at the jealously he felt. It felt unfair, Gabriel had only realized his feelings towards the younger Winchester a few days ago. Whereas he had been waiting years, _yearning_ so deeply for the touch of Dean. Yet only allowing himself to get lost in his beautiful green eyes, but that wasn't enough anymore. Suddenly Cas caught sight of Dean walking towards him. 

"Hi, I saw you all alone so I brought you a drink." Cas turned towards the voice finding an attractive man in jeans and a red t-shirt placing a Cosmo in front of him. "I'm Kyle." he introduced taking a seat without invitation. 

Castiel felt oddly conflicted, the whole point of tonight was to make Dean jealous. Sitting in front of him was the chance he'd been waiting for. His brain or heart, maybe both just kept shouting _wrong_ in his head. Kyle's eyes were brown not the welcoming shade of green he loved. His face was free of freckles sometimes Cas found himself daydreaming about kissing Dean's. His hair was also brown, not the sandy blonde he wanted to run his fingers through. Lastly, his build was completely opposite, he was slight, of Cas' many fantasies the one he thought of most often was being held in Dean's strong protective arms.

He was hit with an epiphany, he didn't want to do this. 

Flirting with a complete stranger with the intention to make Dean jealous, was akin to tricking him. He didn't want that. He wanted honesty, for Dean to reach out and kiss him with a true heart and because he couldn't hold back any longer. For this Cas had to change tactics.

"Thank you for the drink Kyle, but I'm not interested. I have something important to attend to." Cas smiled at Kyle hoping he wouldn't feel too hurt before he walked away.

He locked eyes with Dean giving the smile reserved only for him, Dean standing still as Cas walked over to him.

"Cas you okay?" he asked eyes on the stranger, Cas nodded smiling once again now his mind had been made up he felt unable to stop. "Where's Sam and Gabriel?" Dean asked.

"They left but I promise you Sam is safe." he needed Dean to focus, without worrying about his brother. "Dean, can we go home? I'd like for us to talk." 

"Sure Cas, let's go." Dean readily replied rubbing his neck a sure sign of nervousness. "Though unless Gabriel's fixed my car, we won't be driving," he added glumly.

"Well if you've no objection, I can get us all home." he offered his hand happiness filling him when Dean held it as they along with baby returned to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am planning another chapter, I hope to write smut for it. But I've no idea how that will go. Either way there will be six chapters.


	5. The Archangel's Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel claims his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the new tags and rating change.
> 
> So this is my first attempt at writing smut, I apologise for how awful it is.

Once he felt ground the beneath his feet (where it should be) Sam opened his eyes, he stood in a cabin. It was small, warm and extremely inviting: as if begging him to curl up in front of the fireplace. After giving the place the once over his eyes fell on Gabriel, sitting on a massive chair.

"Gabriel where are we?" he asked feeling unsure, his mind replaying everything that had happened before leaving the bar. Gabriel had _kissed_ him, it had felt wonderful. Did that mean they were together?

"Sit down Sammy," told Gabriel to which Sam complied. "This is one of my pocket dimensions, nothing can get to us here. Not without my express invitation." Gabriel held up his hand pre-emptively. "Cassie can still contact me if needed, but hopefully he'll be busy himself. I chose this place so you'd feel comfortable, it's less lavish than the others. It's important that you feel at ease." Gabriel finished smiling.

"I like it here, it's calming but I feel a little on edge," Sam confessed. Gabriel said he wanted to claim him, he had a good idea of what some of that meant.

"Nothing will happen without your full consent Sammy, I want you _badly._ I can understand if this is happening too fast if you need time," he spoke gently.

"I want you to Gabriel, but I'm only human how can I be worthy?." Sam gasped as the room was plunged into darkness when the lights returned Gabriel was stood in front of him.

"Sam you are more than worthy, how my grace reacts to you makes it so." Gabriel's voice was strong and commanding, he moves dropping down to straddle Sam's lap. His breath hitches, hands wrapping around Gabriel pulling him closer before their lips meet. The tenderness from the bar is gone, immediately its heavy and desperate. Gabriel swipes his tongue over Sam's bottom lip seeking entrance, Sam already pliant opens up to him, whimpering as their tongues mingle together.

"Fuck Sammy, you're so good." Gabriel rocks his hips against Sam pulling a groan from his hunter. "Can you lift me up, Sammy?" Gabriel asks spreading kisses over his neck, sucking at his pulse point to leave a mark. The action earning a delicious moan from Sam, his hips bucking up seeking more friction. Gabriel takes pleasure in the purpling skin: wanting everyone to know who Sam belongs too.

Gabriel does absolutely _not_ squeal as Sam pushes against him until they're standing. Recovering quickly Gabriel wraps his legs around Sam, both of them gasping as their erections rub against each other. Walking them into the bedroom, Gabriel's earlier words giving him the confidence he needed. Shuddering as Gabriel pushes a hand between their bodies to rub against his clothed erection.

They fall on the bed, Gabriel quickly using his strength to roll them over. Straddling Sam, once again he leans down capturing his lips in a searing kiss, before moving away to work his way down the hunter's body.

Sam feels hypersensitive, the ministrations from the Archangel impossibly magnified. Arousal and fear battling for dominance, coiling in his stomach. Before he knows what he's doing he blurts out:

"I haven't done this before." then after a beat "With a guy." he clarifies.

"Dammit Sammy, okay do you want to top? We can put this whole claiming thing on the back burner." offered Gabriel unsure if his grace would allow it. So he'd been right in his earlier assumptions about claiming, closing his eyes to allow his brain to function.

"No I want you inside of me, please Gabriel I need you." he pleads. Fuck thinks Gabriel as those words go straight to his cock, jumping off of Sam (who whines at the loss of contact) palming his erection through his pants.

Suddenly Sam needs to know the rest, he can't make a mistake with this, not Gabriel. "What else? I mean how else will you claim me?" 

Gabriel looks down at Sam, chastising himself for getting carried away. "My grace will bond to your soul Sam, you need to be sure if you want that. I can't take it back, if the answer is no, this can't continue. I won't be able to hold back once we get going, not from you." Gabriel can feel his grace protest at his words, willing him to claim the soul and body before him. "I will also leave a mark on your skin, you can choose where."

"Like Dean?" he queries regarding the hand print on his brother's shoulder.

"That's only a partial bond, ours would be whole." Sam nods wondering if his brother will accept Cas, he hopes so.

"I want it, I want to be yours," Sam stated firmly not wanting Gabriel to doubt his seriousness. His mind returns to the bar, how Gabriel had taken hold of his hip. He knows this is where he wants the mark. "I want you to mark my right hip." Sam watches as his words affect the angel, his sunlight whiskey eyes darkening with lust. Sam didn't know he could do that, he likes it.

"What do you do to me, Sammy? My grace has never felt so untamed. Now strip." Gabriel watches all doubts leaving him, as Sam hurriedly removes his clothes without getting off the bed. Spurned on by the enthusiasm the Archangel quickly follows suit. Once naked he meets Sam's eyes before moving his gaze over the hunter's body.

"Gabriel?" Sam asks timidly. Fighting the urge to cover himself, he's so hard just desperate for the touch of the Archangel.

"You're perfect Sam, fucking beautiful." he'd never seen a specimen this perfect human, angel or otherwise. Sam was exquisite and proportional. Jackpot he thinks smiling to himself. He resettles himself on top of Sam, their whole bodies touching. Bringing their lips together, reveling as Sam melts beneath him. Gabriel sucks Sam's bottom lip into his mouth, causing the human to arch up against him. 

"Gabriel please." Sam runs his hands through the Archangel's soft hair. Not wanting to stop kissing Gabriel, but he needed more. 

"Okay, Sammich." Gabriel rocked against him sliding their cocks together, the movement had both of them groaning. Pulling away Gabriel began to move down Sam's body, laying kisses everywhere: his neck, collarbone, giving particular attention to his nipples. Sucking them until they were hard nubs before lightly using his teeth turning Sam into a whimpering, pleading mess.

"Gabriel touch me." he begged, opening his legs to get things moving along.

"So eager Sammy, I love it." Gabriel moved to kneel between Sam's legs. His cock was flushed red, a pool of precum collecting on his stomach. Gabriel ran his tongue from root to tip. 

"Oh God, Gabriel yes oh fuck." he cries. Before making a strangled noise as Gabriel repeats the action this time bypassing the head to lap up the precum on his stomach.

"You taste amazing kid, but can we leave the parents out of it?" he asked startled by a sudden giggle coming from Sam. His Sam was _giggling._ Gabriel's heart filled with complete fondness for the man. Sam's laughs soon dissolved into moans when Gabriel began sucking marks against his hips where he would soon have a permanent mark, as his left hand moved to his balls. The hunter went limp until Gabriel conjured a pillow and lube. "Can you lift your hips for me?" he asked feeling Sam become tense.

"Okay." his voice was shaky but he did as asked, feeling a plump firm pillow beneath him.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm going to tell you what I'm doing as I go. Are you sure you want to continue?." normally Gabriel would be using all kinds of magical prowess right now, but he needed to play it safe. He and Sammy would definitely take full advantage of his grace, once Sam was more familiar with things.

"Yes, I want you to fuck me." trying his best to sound firm, ignoring how nervous he felt. He couldn't remember feeling this aroused before, drunk on lust from Gabriel's teasing. "Gabriel can I see your wings?" knowing it would distract Sam he nodded, selfishly it had been ages since he'd had this. 

"Close your eyes," Gabriel instructed, only a few others had seen his wings they were very personal. The room was bathed in light, as Gabriel brought his six wings to this plane of existence. He'd always loved having them groomed, but sexy times was another ball game entirely "Open." 

Sam was stunned, the wings were a beautiful gold. "Gabriel they're beautiful." he felt certain they carried a scent: it smelled spicy and sweet. He wanted to touch them.

"Go ahead, Sammy." Gabriel gasped in pleasure as Sam's large hands were buried in his wings, he watched Sam withdraw a hand to look at. "It's wing oil, it keeps my wings healthy and clean." He gasped when Sam licked his fingers clean before returning to his wings. "You keep that up, you're going to make me come." he cried out his voice wrecked.

"Really?" asked Sam tortuously pulling some of the feathers. "Can I try that?" he continues speeding up his ministrations.

"That really isn't helping Sasquatch, now if you're done teasing." he growled out, he dove down taking the head of Sam's cock in his mouth, tonguing the slit, desperate for more of the delicious precum. Gabriel bobs his head a few times, hollowing out his cheeks.

"Fuck Gabe, please I can't wait any longer," Sam begged. Moving his legs further apart, allowing Gabriel better access.

"Okay, Sammy." Gabriel took a calming breath; before grabbing the lube, he slicked up his fingers. "I can use my grace to ease any discomfort, if you like?" Gabriel asked his finger began circling Sam's hole.

"No I want to feel everything." replied Sam whimpering softly.

"Okay, I'm going to open you up now." Sam watches slightly confused when Gabriel dips down between his legs, he's about to ask when the feeling of something wet and hot against his most intimate part; turns his words into a gasp.

"Fuck, Gabriel." words fail him as the assault continues, his legs turn to jelly as Gabriel's tongue, _his fucking tongue_ licks over his hole, it feels _fucking wonderful_ like nothing else ever has. Sam can feel himself twitching, needing more. He lets out a groan of protest when Gabriel pulls away.

"You like that Sam?" he asks smirking.

"Gabriel, don't stop!" he scolds. "It feels so good." it's barely moments until Gabriel is back lapping at his hole, until finally, finally, it dips inside with varying speed: from slow and lingering to quick thrusts that drive Sam mad with arousal and want. All the while Gabriel's hands hold his hips to stop him from bucking up, Sam delights in the fact he'll have bruises tomorrow. Proof that this wasn't some dream.

Sam's about to protest when everything stops until he feels a finger slide into him without a trace of pain. He feels so on edge and desperate, knowing he's not far from begging for more from Gabriel.

"You're so open for me Sammy." Gabriel looks down at him, amazement at how beautiful Sam looks like this filling him up. "Soon I promise, just need to make sure you're ready for me." Sam makes a delicious sound as Gabriel slides in another finger, thrusting in and out a few times. Before scissoring them inside, he twists around seeking out that bundle of nerves to drive Sam wild. He smiles in delight when he does, Sam's reaction is immediate instantly bucking off the bed.

"Shit Gabriel, what was that?" asks Sam glad that Gabriel has backed off, at least for now.

"That Sammy was your prostate." Sam is filled with the desire to see Gabriel react to a simultaneous hit of wings and prostate.

"Can you touch it it again?" he asks preparing himself. Gabriel does, he's tentative at first: his strokes slow and light, then becoming faster and lingering until Sam is a wreck.

"Gabriel, please fuck me," he begs. Gabriel nods pulling his fingers free, leaving Sam mourning the loss of feeling full. 

"Sam, soon I promise. I need you to listen to me," he commands watching Sam try to focus. Gabriel conjures a condom before speaking. "I'm clean Sam, Archangel and all," he says pointing at himself his wings still visible to the hunter. "If you want me to use this I will." he didn't know if it would be all too new, too much for him he had to make sure. Looking at his mate he could see it was a mistake.

"No, I just want you, Gabe, all of you. Please don't let that keep us apart." Sam begged his eyes overcome with tears. Gabriel snapped it away feeling terrible. 

"It's gone sweetheart, I'm so sorry." he consoles as a torrent of words rush from Sam - _just you, all of you_ \- repeated over and over again.

Gabriel peppers lingering kisses and light caresses over his mate to calm him once settled he pulls back their eyes meeting. "You still want me to fuck you?" he asks earning a smile from Sam. Goal achieved. 

"Yes, so much." Gabriel slicks up his cock positioning it at Sam's hole, moving slowly filling Sam inch by inch until he's bottomed out. Sam feels perfect, tight and hot around him as he waits for him to adjust. Relishing in Sam's moans and whimpers before telling him how good he feels. "Move Gabe I'm ready." 

Gabriel obliges pulling back from the delicious tight heat, before snapping his hips. Thrusting like this a few times until he moves to hit Sam's prostate, quickly rewarded by moans of pleasure.

"Feels so good, Gabe" Sam gasps his voice full of desire. He had no idea it would feel like this, having Gabriel inside stretching him deep. Loving how Gabriel pounds into him filling him, he doesn't know if he'll ever get enough of that sensation. 

"You too sweetheart, so tight, you're perfect Sammy." moving closer to kiss his mate, Sam starts to roll his hips to meet Gabriel's thrusts. "You close baby?" he asks moving to Sam's nipple. 

"Yes so close more Gabe, harder please," Gabriel growls at Sam's words moving faster, nailing Sam's prostate every time. As choked out sobs fill the room, he wraps his hand around Sam's hard length the precum helping to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts.

Sam had never felt anything like this, he was so close. Gabriel had worked him into a frenzy, he couldn't hold back any longer. More than anything he wanted Gabriel to feel just as good, deciding to test at least half of his earlier theory, he begins to move his right hand up Gabriel's flank. Quickly before Gabriel can notice he buries it in his mate's wings.

"Oh fuck, Sammy," Gabriel screams, the delicious pull making him redouble his efforts. Desperate for Sam to fall over the edge, he brushes his thumb against Sam's slit timing it perfectly with a hit to his prostate. Earning him the desired effect.

"Oh Gabe, yes I'm going to come." The orgasm hits Sam. Hard. Spilling his release over his stomach and Gabriel's hand, leaving him gasping in its wake.

Gabriel watched in wonder as Sam was plunged into ecstasy, the sight of his mate coming undone and the zings of pleasure from Sam clutching his wings as he clenched ever tighter around his cock was too much. Gabriel came his vision whiting out, filling Sam with his hot cum. He was unable to catch his breath before his grace began to surge.

Sam felt Gabriel pulse inside, spurts of hot cum filling him. He was still enjoying the aftershocks of his own orgasm when something he can't describe - definitely never felt before - rushes through him. He feels it settle in his body down to his bones, before building to a frenzied peak driving another orgasm through his depleted body. 

He breathes a little easier when he thinks it's over, only he's mistaken. Feeling something deep inside open towards Gabriel, it feels like an answer while at the same time searching for something. "Gabriel, mark me I want it," he begs, time feels too slow for him but it must be only seconds before he feels it. Gabriel's hand against his right hip impossibly hot yet painless, it's over too quick for Sam. He knows he'll want Gabriel to touch him there always.

Gabriel watches in awe feeling Sam's soul meet his grace bonding them as mates forever, feeling drained he falls on top of Sam, breathing heavily riding out the last of his orgasm. His wings moving protectively, cocooning them in their own world of glistening gold.

"You okay Sam?" asks Gabriel once he's able, pulling his head back to look at him. Watching his mate as the second orgasm crashed through him had been a stunning sight. 

"I think I died," he replies smiling. He feels good, tranquil he's not sure if he trusts it. If it's real it's going to take some time to get used to. "What was that, at the end?" 

"My grace, we're bonded now. Any big bad planning on hurting you will think better of it now, they'll see you're marked." personally he couldn't wait for someone to try it, they will rue the day the decide to mess with Sam. "So it was satisfactory?" Gabriel asks fishing. 

"Gabriel it was amazing, it's never been like that, ever." feeling suddenly shy, he closes his eyes. Gabriel smirking leans forward to whisper in his ear.

"That's right, get some rest, Sam. When you wake up I want to ride you." Even though he feels exhausted more than he can ever remember being - quite the feat considering his job - a shudder runs through him at the suggestion. "You like that idea, Sammy." 

"Obviously, now let me sleep." Gabriel holds up a finger for him to hold that thought, moving slowly, pulling out of Sam. It feels a little weird especially when he feels Gabriel's cum escaping his hole. With understanding and a snap of fingers they're both suddenly clean.

"I love you Sam," he says moving closer once again, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Sam hasn't had great track record with love, but for once he doesn't feel scared. Warm in Gabriel's embrace, he feels safe.

"Gabriel, I love you too." he says before finally slipping into a deep sleep.


	6. Dean Wincher Sat Free...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time Dean and Cas talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to take so long, but it's finally finished.

Dean and Cas landed in the kitchen, quickly stepping away from the embrace, Dean headed to the fridge.

"Beer?" he asked, the angel nodded, both of them moving toward the map table without discussion. "Uh, Cas was that guy bothering you?" Dean asked trying to remain calm, the thought of anyone after his angel was anything but a calming thought.

"No Dean, he was only wanting to make a connection, like everyone I guess." Dean regarded Cas as if seeing him for the first time, sometimes he forgot how much they had changed.

"Is that something you want for yourself?" the air grew tense, Dean unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Yes." it came out clear and firm tinged with longing. Dean felt that urge under his skin again, it was happening more and more. Cas looked so beautiful tonight.

"Is something happening between Sam and Gabriel?" 

"Yes, I believe they're in love with each other." this time Dean could detect happiness but also jealousy. "Are you angry?" he was surprised, certain he didn't know Sam swung that way and also a little pissed off his baby brother had bagged his angel before him.

"No, I don't think so, as long as Sam's happy and okay." taking a sip of beer, something occurred to Dean. "Why did you want to come home? Weren't you having fun?" 

Cas slammed his bottle down on the table, jumping up he began pacing. "No Dean, I wasn't having fun. Do you realize why we were even there?" 

"I thought you wanted the bar experience." hadn't that been what the whole outing was for, obviously Dean was missing part of the itinerary.

"Fine, perhaps that was how it started, a throwaway comment. To Gabriel no less, and it didn't take long for his brain to start ticking, let me tell you." 

Dean jumped out of his seat swift and incensed. "What did he do?" he growled anger turned quickly as the lights flickered, Dean falling quickly to hunter mode. "What was that?"

"It was me, Dean." Cas closed his eyes, willing his grace to calm down. He didn't want to fight but the truth seemed to be leading him that way. "Gabriel didn't do anything, he only wanted to help me. I'm the assbutt here." 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Dean looked at him. "I don't understand." 

Cas sighed, he wanted so badly to tell Dean the truth. He feared it going wrong, blowing up in his face. Would Dean walk away at his duplicity? If so, at least it would be an answer. Cas realized he needed that more than to fulfill the constant urge to keep Dean safe. 

"Okay, so Gabriel told me to ask you about bars, knowing you'd offer to take me." Dean nodded in understanding. "He saw it as a way to make you jealous, assuming I could attract the attention of someone. We would engage in flirting." Cas watched as Dean sat back down, taking it for a win since he wasn't bolting out the door. "I did nothing to discourage this. Instead, I actively took part in the plan, offering my help to ensnare Sam for Gabriel." The angel closed his eyes, sending a prayer to his father.

"Talking to you about bars, and when we went shopping I did my best to flirt with you. I attempted innuendo with my limited knowledge of it." 

Dean smiled. "You did alright." _Holy shit Dean was smiling at him,_ that surely was a good sign.

"That guy, Kyle he was everything I'd been hoping for, he was making advances. Only having witnessed Gabriel and Sam's declaration to each other I realized I didn't want that anymore. I want us to share in the truth Dean, no tricks or games."

Cas regarded the hunter closely waiting for a response, Dean's expression was one of thought. The Seraph was well versed in it, having witnessed it many times. "Okay, so what's the truth here, Cas" Dean finally spoke. Oh, Father, this was it, the time had come for him not to hold back, there had been too much of that for too long. It was time to bare his grace.

"I'm in awe of you, I bound your soul back together with my grace, Dean. Everything you felt and experienced, everything you _did,_ I saw and sensed. It brought me to my knees, how you had endured it all for the love of your brother. Most would not have survived, perhaps it is singular to you. Even after that feat, you still astound me. Many angels from my garrison do understand my fascination with you, they think I should be insulted to take orders from you. To work alongside a lowly human, only you were my first real glimpse of humanity. I knew as I watched your soul weave itself back together I would stand with you always." 

"Cas what exactly are you saying?" 

"I love you, Dean, I'm in love with you."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, Cas his best friend, the angel, _fuck his angel_ wanted him. He didn't remember Cas freeing him from Hell, but on occasion even though he knew it was odd. He liked to imagine it, how Cas swept down in a mix of wrath and righteous fury or in other words fucking bad-ass. He never thought he could be deserving of someone so powerful. Yet here he stood, telling Dean he was wanted and loved by an angel. 

Sure most angels he'd met, were dicks, real douche canoe types. But never Cas, he was the real deal.

At those words, Dean felt the chains of his father finally dissolve, all his hurtful words and judgments along with them. Because now he knew his father was wrong, he was good enough. 

Cas was still talking but Dean has had enough, he surges forward all power and speed until he's right in front of his angel. Dean remembers all the times he berated Cas over personal space, only now it's different, in fact, he knows he'll love Cas getting up close and personal from now on.

"Cas, shut up," he says nothing more before pushing his lips against Cas'. The angel goes completely still, Dean feels suddenly afraid, was this a mistake? Perhaps in the time since declaring his love and Dean not being able to hear anything but the blood rushing in his ears, Cas was saying why it couldn't happen between them. But if Sam can have his angel, why can't Dean?

He was about to back off the taste of an apology on his tongue, when Cas pushed forward, kissing Dean like he'd never experienced it was all raw power and desperation coming at him in tongue, teeth and the pure taste of the seraph. Cas' hands were everywhere, all at once: running over his back, through his hair and pulling him impossibly closer.

They swallowed each other's moans, Dean pushed Cas' legs apart, situating his right leg into the new space. Fuck, Cas was hard against his thigh, moving his hips he brushed against it. Losing himself in the noises and whimpers the angel couldn't control. He found he liked it, feeling the proof of Cas' arousal (because of him) against his body left him feeling heady and full of want.

It wasn't one sided either, Dean was painfully hard himself, adjusting slightly he was soon able to rub their erections together, enjoying the added friction through the jeans. Fuck, it felt so good, why had he waited so long to do this?

"Fuck Cas, this feels amazing." Dean gasped out, he was breathless and hot, wanting nothing more than to kiss Cas again.

"Dean, I want you. I don't care how but I can't wait any longer." the angel looked wrecked, his hair even more of a mess than usual. Dean took his hand and lead him to his bedroom, while not completely naïve about the intricacies of gay sex he knew that was not on the cards for tonight. They were both too desperate for release, he didn't want to rush things with Cas as he'd always done in the past. He could admit he wasn't ready for that just yet.

Once inside his bedroom, the sudden image of Cas on top of him, inside him invaded his thoughts completely unbidden. The thought of Cas having him like that, had his cock throbbing. Pushing the image away Dean shut the door and looked at Cas, the angel seemed a little apprehensive.

"Cas, you okay?" 

"Yes, what's going to happen?" Dean looks at him concern written all over his face. "I haven't changed my mind Dean, I want this it's just nerves." he wants to know the plan, at least this way he won't do anything to make this stop. To make Dean run away.

Sighing with relief Dean answers. "I thought we could carry on as we were, only with a little less clothing." Cas nods his agreement, Dean sheds his jacket turning to place it on a chair. Returning to face the bed he's met with Cas' much quicker yet unfair progress.

The comforter has been pushed down, and lounging serenely on Dean's prized memory foam mattress is the angel. Dean has the feeling he's been invited to stare, to look at Cas' body. He's only wearing tight black boxer briefs, leaving nothing to the imagination. Since entering his bedroom, his erection had flagged a little, but he can feel it perk up in interest at the feast in front of him. Cas' body is toned, his skin tanned with a rich glow, was this proof of his grace? 

Dean wasn't normally a fan of mysteries, it was pretty much his job - no matter how unofficial - to reject them. To keep digging until they unraveled, only he thinks he can live with this one, that Cas can be his one mystery, left unsolved.

Suddenly he begins to feel self conscious, it's finally dawning on him that this works both ways. He blatantly stared at Cas, and now he has to undress in front of him. He feels a thrill go through him, his cock twitching in excitement. Does he like it? Is he turning into some kind or voyeur? He's glad they slowed down, that it wasn't all wasted in the heat of the moment (though he still expecting plenty of heat). But taking their time makes it more intentional, more of a decision instead of something hormone-fueled. Also fucking terrifying. 

After taking a breath Dean reaches to remove his shirt when he remembers the weapons concealed on his body, there's no way out of it since he doesn't have any cool powers at his disposal. So he quickly pulls out the gun, and two knives he's stashed earlier. All the while feeling Cas' eyes on him.

"Dean, when I said you should bring protection tonight, that wasn't what I had in mind." Dean looks at him finding a smiling Cas, obviously enjoying himself. 

"I know, but I needed to know I could protect you. I know you don't need it, Cas." 

"It's true, but I like it. I like that you want to protect me." and with that Dean stops dilly-dallying and removes the rest of his clothing before joining Cas on his bed. It feels awkward, the rush from earlier has dissipated and to get it back someone needs to make a move. Dean really doesn't want to screw things up. Not with Cas. Ever.

Then all of the sudden their kissing, Dean has no idea who instigated it. In fact, he really doesn't care, not when his Angel is kissing him. Pulling him closer while his tongue works its magic until Dean is on top of him lying between Cas' open legs. His cock growing deliciously hard against Cas' their boxers adding extra friction, that feels amazing.

They break apart, Dean looking down at Cas before peppering kisses over his face and neck, the little gasps and moans from the angel adding to the ecstasy.

"Dean, kiss me." gasps Cas grinding his hips against Dean's causing the hunter to moan as their erections come together. Dean moves back attacking Cas' mouth instantly deepening the kiss with his tongue. Cas' hands are all over his back as Dean begins to roll his hips in time to Cas' thrusts. 

Dean can't believe how good it all feels, this is pretty tame stuff for him (if you discount Cas being a dude). Yet he already feels so close to creaming his boxers like a horny teenager. "Fuck Cas, you feel so good. I've wanted this for so long," he says between breaths.

"Dean, I can't..." Dean pulls back from Cas to look at him, never once stopping his hips moving against the angel's. He looks absolutely wild, knowing he's close he feels desperate to see Cas fall over the edge.

"It's okay, Cas keep going baby. I want to see you come, please Angel come for me." the words rush out of Dean, it all feels so intense. 

His wish comes true as Cas moans louder, a look of pure ecstasy crosses his face. "Fuck Dean," he shouts spilling into his boxers, the sight and sensation of seeing his angel so debauched, throws Dean over the edge, calling out Cas' name he buries his head in the seraph's neck, riding out the waves of pleasure. He feels a little embarrassed, at coming so quickly. But he's never wanted someone so much before.

Moments later, once they had both caught their breath, Cas snaps his fingers cleaning up their sticky mess. "Dean would you hold me?" the angel finally asked, was it weird he was scared to ask for something like that after how intimate they'd just been?

Dean stole a quick look at Cas, the request had come out quiet and fearful, was he expecting Dean to turf him out or something? That after a little angel loving he'd gotten it out of his system.

Dean plants a kiss to Cas' cheek, before rolling to lie on his back, pulling the angel with him. Castiel immediately sighed burrowing in next to Dean and resting his head on the hunter's chest.

"We're together now, angel. You do want that?" Dean asked hoping he didn't sound too unsure.

"Yes, Dean for so long now." Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' back want nothing more than to succumb to a little nap before indulging in round two. Before something occurred to him first.

"Hey, Cas, what were you saying before? After you said you loved me ( _holy shit Cas loved him_ ) I didn't really hear anything after that. Not a thing except for my own blood rushing in my ears and feeling desperate to kiss you." Dean closed his eyes feeling amazement at getting all the words out in the right order.

"I was offering to leave, I thought if you didn't feel the same you wouldn't want me here and honestly I doubt I could have stayed if that were the case." Cas' voice was heavy with pain, Dean could hear it while silently wishing he could hit himself for taking so long to admit his feelings. He could have lost him had Cas had chosen to leave instead of being the brave one. 

"I'm kind of glad I didn't hear it now, I'm sorry Cas. I'll never want you to leave me, I can't promise anything, I haven't been in a proper relationship before, at least not one I didn't sabotage. Just please know that I love you and I want this." Dean looked down at his angel feeling his cheeks burning red, he wanted to hide away but forced himself to meet Cas' eyes.

"Dean, I love you too and we'll make this work, but I'm not expecting plain sailing." Cas moved up placing a chaste kiss on Dean's lips. "Now go to sleep." Dean just smiled stupidly at him before closing his eyes, knowing that with his angel in his arms he'd get a restful sleep. 

* * *

Cas was watching Dean sleep when he felt a pull on his grace. "Yes, Gabriel," he answered carefully not to rouse Dean from his content slumber. His Dean was content, it was a truly spectacular feeling.

"I claimed him, Cassie. Sam is mine now and I'm his." his brother spoke with such love and pride, so strong Cas could feel it.

"That's wonderful, will you be back in the morning?" he asked unsure of their plans. It would be nice to have some alone time with Dean, but he also knew how much the brothers would need to talk.

"Perhaps for a while, and you brother? Did things go as planned?" 

"Not how we originally planned it, I told Dean the truth. He said he loves me, Gabriel, it's still sinking in." Castiel began to lovingly stroke Dean's hair.

"Believe it brother, I doubt it will be long before you claim him." Cas sighed quickly saying goodbye and severing the connection. He hadn't allowed himself to think of claiming Dean, all that had happened tonight was beyond what he ever thought possible with the hunter. Perhaps this should solidify any hope he feels, that the mark on Dean's shoulder will one day be the sight of a full mate bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting an epilogue for this, I felt it was needed.


	7. Epilogue: Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and giving it kudos, I can't believe it's finished. Please make sure you read chapter 6 first since I'm posting both at the same time. I thought Dean and Sam needed a little chat, they haven't had much time in this fic at all.

Sam stares intently at the bunker door, he had arrived with Gabriel moments before and was trying to get his head together before speaking to Dean. A flutter of wings pulls his attention away.

"Cas, what's going on?" he asks the angel before turning to his mate. Mate. He's still not used to that, but it's been less than twenty-four hours, so he's keeping his cool. It's so much more than he expected, he can feel Gabriel, like he's an extension of himself. 

Though a little weird, it's nice, reassuring. He'll never feel alone (even if kidnapped). He has a constant link to Gabriel's emotions, they can make each other feel things. He hasn't got a proper handle on things yet, but he intends to. Especially after Gabriel demonstrated what could be done by revving Sam up this morning, by sending his grace all sexed up at him. Sam had been a desperate whimpering mess by the end. Sure he'd loved it, but that was beside the point.

Gabriel looks at him lovingly before answering. "We're headed out, off to Cuba or Brazil baby. Once you and Dean-o have had a chat, just holler and we'll come back for you." Gabriel gave him a quick kiss and off they went.

Sam felt grateful (and a little annoyed) it would be easier to talk to his brother without an audience, Winchesters and feelings were dicey things after all. Courage summoned he headed to where he was sure Dean would be, the kitchen assembling breakfast. 

Taking a few minutes to watch his brother, nothing seemed outwardly different. Dressed as always in jeans and an old band t-shirt. "Do you even like cooking?" okay what the hell was that? Words rarely left his mouth without permission and he felt pretty sure the thought hadn't crossed his mind before.

Dean turned around, showing no surprise at Sam's presence. "Heya Sammy, where did that come from?" he asked placing two full plates on the table. Full but different Dean's had all the food associated with a heart attack, whereas Sam's was filled with a toasted English muffin, scrambled egg, bacon, and avocado. Both accompanied with coffee and orange juice. It looked delicious and Sam couldn't deny how awesome Dean was.

Once they were both seated Sam spoke. "I don't really know," he admitted. "It's just you sort of got lumbered with it, what with Dad being... well Dad." he trailed off not without witnessing a small smile grace his brothers lips instead of the normal jump to outrage in defense of their father. Well, this was new, Cas must have some extraordinary powers of persuasion. Eww, Sam quickly reminds himself to never have those thoughts again, under any circumstances.

"I do. I love to cook. It might not have been the best situation when we were younger, but someone had to and I was glad I could look after you. But I may need to stop that a little." Sam's eyes grew wide with surprise at his older brother waiting for him to continue. "I'm sorry for putting Dad on such a pedestal, I really want to try and think of you as my younger brother, not my baby brother. You're an excellent hunter Sam, and I trust you." 

"You sound like your giving me the keys to the car or something." 

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Dean warned playfully. "But I mean it, I've let Dad's opinion of me rule my head and heart for too long, If this is going to work out with Cas, and I really want it too, that needs to change." 

"I'll help Dean, I just want you happy you deserve that, we both do." Sam kept it short knowing Dean would want the attention away from him, not to mention things were turning into a scene from (in Dean's words) a chick flick.

"So how exactly did this thing with Gabriel start up exactly?" 

"No idea, I'm sure it was probably a surprise, but I don't really see gender as a big thing. I just love Gabriel, is that okay?" Sam wouldn't blame if he was angry, even if he had no memory of it Dean had died a couple hundred times at the Archangel's hand.

"It's all good Sam, I can see how happy you are. I want that for you." Sam can tell there's more but he knows Dean needs a minute. "What's it like? Being claimed and please leave out the finer details."

"Dean, it's..." Sam trails off again, which isn't helping his brother any, but he wants to get this right. "It was so beyond anything I've ever felt before, it's still something I'm adjusting too. I can feel Gabriel, his emotions and vaguely his whereabouts, I'm still getting used to it." he's about to ask Dean when he and Cas will do the same, but thinks better of it. He never thought his brother would even get this far, so he's willing to give them some time to build up to it. For now.

"Gabriel said they were going somewhere exotic, you up for joining them?" Sam asked pushing his cleared plate away.

"Hell yeah, Sam lets have some fun!" exclaimed Dean, so with a quick call to his mate, the hunters swapped the bunker for a sunnier climate.

* * *

Life didn't change much in the bunker, the bedrooms that had previously belonged to the angels, were empty once again. There was a distinct drop in awkward eye sex staring between Cas and Dean. And after a few disturbing experiences, Gabriel had managed to soundproof the bunker, much to everyone's delight. 

Nights were spent, ensconced in their rooms delighting in either loud sex or just relaxing with each other. Wanting to get used to the new dynamics they took a short break from hunting. Having Charlie and Kevin come for a visit, once she'd heard news of Dean and Cas finally getting together, she couldn't be stopped practically inviting herself, so she could see it with her own two eyes. 

It wasn't perfect, there were still monsters to fight and on occasion an idiot demon or other creature bold enough to kidnap Sam and Dean, it turned into something Gabriel relished a little too much. The first time it happened had resulted in the mating of Dean and the seraph, a thankful outcome for Gabriel and Sam since they were being driven mad by all the repressed energy of a denied claim. But that was another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there might be a follow up.


End file.
